ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Red King
is a destructive ancient Daikaiju created Tsuburaya Productions that originally appeared on an Island and terrorized any inhabitants it could find. It was defeated but more of its kind appeared frequently. *Subtitle: *Max Subtitle: The Birth of Ultraman At the end of the run of Ultra Q and before the start of Ultraman, a stage show was put together by Tsuburaya, explaining the premise of the Ultraman series. In it, the Ultra Q monsters, Garamon, Kanegon. and M1 are causing chaos in a lab of monster researchers, and the chaos only goes further when Red King, leading Antlar, Alien Baltan, and Chandora burst into the lab, being chased by the SSSP. Soon, the Q and Ultraman monsters started a brawl, destroying most the lab, only until Ultraman arrived and started to fight back. Soon, the entire cast of monsters where soothed by a chorus of children singing the Ultraman theme. History Ultraman Generation I The first Red King, , was discovered on a remote island filled with other monsters, where a small group of scientists had been terrorized and all but one were ultimately killed. Red King appeared along with Magular and Chandora. This episode also featured the first appearance of Pigmon, a monster the size of a human child that was friendly toward humans. The reason for the monsters appearances was because the magnetic field on the island was off balance, causing creatures to mutate. The island was later named "Tatara Island". Red King was first spotted by the SSSP battling Chandora. After a short fight, Red King defeated Chandora by tearing off a limb/wing and throwing the dismembered limb, as well as some rocks at the monster as it fled, and was never seen or heard from again. Magular, a burrowing monster, survived the episode almost unnoticed, but was eventually killed by the SSSP. Red King then found the SSSP and Pigmon. Red king then made an avalanche of rocks which killed Pigmon. Once Ultraman appeared, Red King was caught off guard and was defeated without the need for the Specium Ray (Except for when Ultraman used it on a rock Red King was about to throw at him). After being thrown around a few times by the Flying Mare, this Red King got paralyzed and was never seen again. Generation II A second Red King, , appeared in episode 25 "The Mysterious Comet Cyphon". He appeared as part of another trio of kaiju, including Dorako and Gigass. When the giant comet Cyphon was headed towards earth the SSSP division in Paris discovered that it's cosmic rays might set off unprotected Hydrogen bombs. Japan's SSSP sent members Shin Hayata, Daisuke Arashi, and Mitsuhiro Ide to search for 6 missing hydrogen bombs in the Japanese Alps. Shortly after the men arrived in the Alps, Cyphon had already passed over the Earth, but it's presence disturbed the kaiju Gigass, then later Dorako. Still in search of the missing bombs the SSSP found another Red King, (Red King II) who had the missing hydrogen bombs on his neck. Red King then found the two previous kaiju locked in combat and decided to join. Both he and Gigass ganged up against Dorako and beat the kaiju mercilessly. Red King viciously tore Dorako's wings off, and Dorako died of it's injuries soon afterward. Gigass was driven off by Red King and fell victim to the Extreme Drought Bomb deployed by the Science Patrol. All three monsters apparently precipitated out of a fragment of comet debris, or were awakened by the comet's radiation; it is not entirely clear, but the comet somehow triggered their appearance. Apparently Red King now presented an extra danger, as it had swallowed six long-lost hydrogen bombs. Ultraman was unable to use his Specium Ray without detonating the hydrogen bombs lodged in his throat, and the second Red King proved to be a more formidable adversary than the original. After a brutal battle Ultraman ultimately paralyzed Red King and raised it off the ground with the Ultra Air Catch. He then used two of his Ultra Slashes to slice Red King into thirds. Ultraman took the head and neck portion and flew away into space with it to allow the H-bombs to detonate harmlessly. Trivia *The Red King suit has gone through a history of edits and recycling. After Red King's debut, the suit was used to create the monster, Aboras. Afterwards, the suit was recycled and reused to make Red King in episode 25. Then, the arms of Red King were used for the suit of Zetton. Currently, both Red King and Zetton have separate suits. **Red King II had a clay lump stuck to the right side of its neck to represent the bombs, and a flap of skin on his back that was seemingly cut which was most likely due to low budget and having to reuse the old Red King/Aboras suit. *Red King II is also refereed to as Red King Jr., implying that the first Red King had a son. *During early production work on Ultraman when it was known as "Redman," Red King was intended to be king of the monsters until the show was changed into "Ultraman." Red King however kept his name for unknown reasons. *Red King's "Shparr!" roar is one of the most characteristic monster sounds from the series. Its roar is a combination of Godzilla (when he is injured) and Gaira (The green Gargantua) in War of the Gargantuas. **Red King briefly has a combination of Godzilla and King Kong's when Ultraman grabs him by the throat. *Red King's pompous forearm gestures foreshadow the showboating of future pro wrestlers and athletes. *Gorgos (from Ultra Q) was intended to be the monster that fought Gigass and Dorako. *Originally, Red King and Gomora were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in an overused condition, they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. The original monsters' names are still used in the English dub of Ultraman, when the Science Patrol mistakenly call the revived monsters Red King and Gomora. Also, he makes a cameo appearance as a toy in the beginning of the episode 37. *Red King appears in the Ultraman Ace opening but however does not appear in the series. *Red King was one of the three original ideas for a capsule monster in the early stages of Ultraseven, along side Peguila and Antlar. *Red King is given the name "Mr. Bad" in the unofficial compilation film Space Warriors 2000, where he claims "everybody's heard of "him", perhaps in reference to the character's popularity in pop culture and merchandising. *His second appearance in Ultraman was featured in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 17: The Dreaded Comet Tsuiphon! The Three Roaring Monsters!! and his first appearance in Ultraman was featured in episode 131: The Lawless Monster Zone! Fight, Ultraman!. Ultraman Taro Red King II's soul became the legs of Tyrant along with souls of one of the past defeated monsters like Alien Icarus, Seagorath, Bemstar, Barabas, King Crab & Hanzagiran. The☆Ultraman Red King reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The☆Ultraman. Of all the kaiju on the island of Babalou, Red King was the most powerful monster of the Babaloneon Empire. After the Science Garrison was attacking the other monsters that inhabited the island (Banila, Aboras, Arstron, Ghostron, and Gokinezula,) Red King was unleashed to stop them. He first fights and kills Ghostron, and later fights and kills Gokinezula to show off his superiority. When Ultraman Joneus appeared, the two battled to a standstill. Even with the other Babaloneon kaiju assisting Red King in stopping the Ultra, Ultraman Joneus eventually destroyed the other monsters and Red King is destroyed by Joneus's Boomerang Guillotine. Trivia *This version of Red King possessed the ability to spit purple fire. *Red King has a modified Kamacuras roar in the series. *Red King was originally to appear in the first episode but was switched with Seagra. Ultraman 80 Red King reappeared in episode 46 of the series, Ultraman 80 as . Red King III was wished into existence by Marjin, a genie-like entity who was imprisoned inside of an old jar until being released by three boys who debated about which monster to wish for (Eleking and Woo are referenced too.) Shortly after being created, Red King rampages through the heart of the city and causes mass destruction. Ultraman 80 shows up, and after a relatively short battle, Ultraman 80 destroys Red King with his Saxcium Ray. Trivia *Red King III' suit was made by combining the tusks of the first generation suit to the second generation's suit, then being repainted to look like a combo between the first two generation's, and adding a sharper looking forehead. *It was thought that Red King III, could be Red King II from the Original Ultraman, due to the similar color, however it was officiously made as the third generation for convenience. *The PlayStation 2 video game Ultraman: Fighting Evolution 3 has a scenario based on this episode although Red King sucked right back into the jar instead of being destroyed. *When 80 stomps on Red King's foot, Red King's pained screech is a reused and slightly altered Ebirah roar. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Red King reappeared as in episodes 3 and 12 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series, there are two Red Kings (a female, tan and a male, red) In their debut appearance the female is seen mostly, attacking Chandora, Pigmon and WINR before facing Ultraman Powered; she calls out to her male and the two monster briefly double-team Powered. After being dazed by WINR, The female Red King wanders off a cliff to her doom, which leaves her mate in sorrow and loss. Ultraman Powered allows the male Red King to live, feeling sympathy for the monster. Later around the end of the series, a male Red King appeared and was quickly killed by the Alien Baltan's version of Dorako. It's unknown if this is the same Red King from before or not. Trivia *This vesion of Red King is the only one to feature a female/queen. **There are some sources saying the female one is called Red Queen. *Ironically, this is the only time Red King has appeared Red. Ultraman Max Red King reappeared in episode 5, 6, and 36 of the series, Ultraman Max. Red King was mentioned in a prophecy as a destructive monster who was sealed underground by the race of Pigmon long ago. However, several years in the present after the tomb and the last of Pigmon's race is disturbed, Red King awakens and emerges from underground, resuming his rampage on the island he is on. Pigmon uses one of the monster guardians of the island, known as Salamadon to fight Red King, but Red King easily beats down and kills Salamadon before shifting his attention back to Pigmon. Ultraman Max appears and fights Red King and manages to bury the monster underground before the other guardian monster, known as Paragler appears and briefly fights Max. Pigmon tames Paragler, keeping him from attacking Max so that Max can leave (his color timer was blinking red). Red King is not finished yet, however, as he burrows away to recover. Red King resurfaces and attacks Paragler and after a lengthy battle manages to kill Paragler too. Red King tries to kill Pigmon again, with both guardian monsters dead, but Pigmon is rescued by DASH and Ultraman Max returns for a rematch. After a lengthy battle, Red King weakens and becomes highly explosive. Because of this Ultraman Max carries him to the Earth's atmosphere and destroys him with the Maximum Cannon so that he could detonate without harming Earth. Red King returns by a dimensional portal that opens up in the middle of Tokyo and is still highly explosive. His appearance this time around is more comical, as is the other villain that appears to have brought him there: Alien Shamer. However, Ultraman Max fights back and defeats him again using the Max Galaxy. Trivia *Suit actor: Koichi Toshima (Episode 36) *In this series, Red King possessed a breath weapon consisting of impact-explosive rocks, similar to Toho's Megalon, except Red King's were a barrage rather than singular. He gained this ability by swallowing the explosive rocks that were in great amount on the island. *In a DVD Special known as "Ultraman Max Super Battle!" Ultraman Max battles against Red King and Zetton. The two monsters team up to take out Max, but in the end Red King is knocked unconscious and Max destroys Zetton with the Max Cannon. *In the series, Red King is the most comical as opposed to his other menacing appearances. *According to Shamer, his reason of controlling Red King is due to the monster being less intelligent, making it easier to obey the alien without questions. Ultraman Mebius Red King reappeared in episode 42 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Red King is revived by Gadiba. Red King is then possessed by Gadiba to attack in the middle of a valley in which GUYS is sent to investigate. After a lengthy battle against GUYS, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and faces off against Red King as well. After a relatively short and easy battle, Mebius is victorious. Gadiba then suddenly emerges from Red King's body and transforms Red King into Gomora (which was seen earlier in the episode, possibly morphed into Red King previously by Gadiba) to do battle against Mebius. Trivia *While possessing his basic physical strength feature and weaknesses, this Red King also possesses the ability to jump so high it seems like it's flying. *Red King makes a cameo in episode 21 in the Monster Graveyard, along with several other deceased monsters. *The Red King suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Red King's battle in this series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Red King reappeared in episodes 1 and 7 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Red King is first seen interfering in the middle of a battle between Telesdon and Sadola and after a brief brawl, manages to choke Sadora to death. Red King then turned his attention to the ZAP SPACY crew and attacked them but was intercepted by Telesdon and they resumed their battle. The result of the fight is unclear as it's seen that Red King is still persuing the ZAP SPACY team (the same Telesdon that fought him also returns in the next episode.) Rei confronts Red King himself and calls for his Gomora to do battle against the monster. After a long battle, Gomora is victorious by destroying Red King, destroying his innards with his Oscillatory Ray. Later on, Red King as well as Telesdon and Neronga are all revived by the bizarre monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Red King doesn't fight until the end but even after displaying more power than the others combined, he is still destroyed by both Gomora and Litra. The last that's seen of Red King in this series is in the flashback of a little girl while he was fighting against the monster Astron. Trivia *Red King, as well as Telesdon and Sadola were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16 to demonstrate the "rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Grande's Red King Red King returns in episodes 10, 12, and 13 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In the sequel to the above series, Red King is the 2nd monster owned by Grande (his 1st being Tyrant). Grande first uses Red King to fight against a King Joe Black that's sent to kill them both, but Red King destroys the King Joe Black with ease while Grande escapes death by the Alien Pedan. Towards the end of the series, Grande challenges Rei to another rematch (their second battle resulted in the death of his Tyrant) and Rei complies. The battle goes on for a lengthy amount of time and it appears Red King gains the upper hand after it beats down Gomora senselessly. Rei however transforms into Reimon and charges Gomora with enough power to defeat Red King with ease, however Reimon has Gomora spare Red King and Grande's life after they defeat him and thus leave. EX Red King During the series finale, Grande returns and sides with Rei in helping fight against Alien Reiblood (whom has possessed Armored Darkness) using his Red King to assist Gomora. In the end, Gomora and Red King transform into their EX forms and Reiblood meets his demise at the hands of the ZAP SPACY, EX Gomora and . Trivia *This is the first series in which Red King was unofficially a "good" guy. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Red King was revived by Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits of the Monster Graveyard floating around with Doragory, King Joe Black, Alien Babarue, Telesdon and an unknown kaiju. Then he was seen rising out of the ground along with Tyrant, Ho, Banpira, Gudon, King Guesra, and Eleking before being re-captured by Belial. He's the first to fight Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. When Reimon went beserk due to Belial, Red King and the other survivng monsters were told back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and stayed there until Ultraman Zero arrived and he teamed up with the other monsters to take him down. He was last seen going for a brief fight against Ultraman Zero before being killed seconds later by three kicks on his body and a final kick on his neck. Trivia *Because Red King and Tyrant were seen together, Tyrant's legs might be from Red King II or other Red Kings. *Red King is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support. Ultra Zone Red King reappears throughout the series, Ultra Zone. Red King is the monster of the segment "Kaiju English," in episode 1. During the segment it is stated he came from Tatara Island. It also states that he lacks intelligence but is very brutal, as well as that he looks like Hayato Ichihara. During episodes 11 and 12 of the segment "Bad Monster Zetton," a rival gang of the titular gang hires Red King as their enforcer to beat up Zetton and steal his girlfriend. Zetton however fights Red King and wins his girlfriend back the episode after. During episodes 10 and 11, there is a segment that retells the events of episode 8 of the original Ultraman (Red King's debut episode) known as "The Secret of Sunflan Island." Unlike the original episode however, it is an expedition group that journeys to the island, also Red King battles the monsters Birdon and Banpira. Red King's last appearance in the series would be in the series finale, in which he and several other monsters and aliens accompanied Riho Takata as she sung the opening theme song to Ultraman Mebius. Ultra Zero Fight One Red King and EX Red King reappeared in episodes 1 through 3 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight. Red King was renamed THE Red King in the series, also being part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Red King was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat Gurashie (along with Galberos, Bemstar, and Gan-Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Right before their fight, Alien Bat enhances Red King, transforming him into EX Red King in order to beat down Zero, who is physically incapable of fighting back due to Alien Bat locking him in the Techtor Gear Hatred. However, the appearance of a Pigmon allowed Zero to break the Techtor Gear and later, kill EX Red King with a revamped Ultra Hurricane, followed by the Garnate Buster. Ultraman Ginga Red King was one of the combatants of the Dark Spark War as one of the many monsters to be turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen as a Spark Doll in the being dug up by Misuzu. Alien Icarus then steals Red King's Spark Doll along with Barabas, Seagorath, Bemstar, Hanzagiran, and King Crab to Dark Live into to form Tyrant. He is acquired by Hikaru Raido after he had defeated Tyrant as Ultraman Tiga along with Jean-nine in the Red King was used by Misuzu Isurugi, Hikaru's childhood friend, having Ultra Lived into the monster and teamed up with Ultraman Ginga to battle Zaragas. It is likely he returned to space in his original form soon after Ginga fought and defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *This was the first official time in which Red King was portrayed as a heroic kaiju rather than an antihero. But as Mizuzu does not know how to fight, Red King is easily defeated *In Episode 7, him along with several monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. *In the special Ginga the Live! Red King along with many of the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) appear to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Red King appeared in the second movie special in both his normal and EX form. He was the fifth monster to be UltraLived by the LivePad and the first one to be Lived by Misuzu Isurugi while his EX form was UltraLived by Tomoya Ichijouji. Both Red King and Zamusha watched the former's EX form stroll across the stage, then Red King threw a boulder at Zamusha that the latter sliced in half with his katana before being called back and then the sliced boulder fell on and hurt Red King's feet. Miclas then showed up and knocked down Red King and then the latter was out. Ultraman Ginga S EX Red King reappeared in episode 1 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, EX Red King's Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into EX Red King to fight Shepherdon. After Ultraman Victory took Shepherdon's place to fight her, Ultraman Ginga was summoned and he destroyed the monster with Ginga Thunderbolt, followed by Ginga Cross Shot. Despite the fact that he won the fight, Victory quickly stole the Spark Doll from Ginga and "UlTrans" his right hand into EX Red King Knuckle, as the fight between the two Ultra began. In episode 8, Hikaru Raido UltraLived into him as the first monster to fight Five King. He tried punching Five King, but his armor proved too hard for him to penetrate and EX Red King was quickly knocked down by Five King's Gol Melba Cannon. Trivia *The EX Red King suit of Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for this series. Ultraman X Red King returned in Ultraman X, as he was woken up by the Dark Thunder Energy and rose up from underground to go on a rampage and frighten Space Cat Mu. X transfromed into X to fight Red King but as soon as he materialized, Mu rushed toeards him and comforted him, making both X and Red King confused, leaving the latter the ignore it and continue it's rampage and fight with X after he swatted Mu away. The ultra had the upper hand at first, but then he grabed Mu after she tried to attack him. After that, Red King transformed into EX Red King, Mu and X struggled against him. X later transforms into his Exceed Form and vanished the Dark Thunder Energy from Ex Red King and turned him into a spark doll with his Xanadium Beam. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Red King was forcefully awakened in his EX form alongside EX Gomora and Tsurugi Demaaga, but he was eventually absorbed after being turned back into a Spark Doll by Greeza and the alien copied EX Red King's Flame Road as a result. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Red King, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Red King's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power the Ultimate Xanadium. After Greeza was defeated once and for all, Red King, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *In the same series, Red King's arm design was carried out to the creation of Demaaga. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Based on the previous Spark Doll, Red King's data was used to create , now contained in a Cyber Card. It was used by the Land Musketty, and fired it's Red King Armor-Piercing Bullet alongside Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscialltory Wave, and the King Joe Destroy Cannon to intercept Zaigorg. Trivia *In the same movie, Red King's arms design was carried out to the main antagonist itself, Zaigorg. Ultraman Orb While not as the monster, Red King appeared as Kaiju Cards and used by Jugglus Juggler in a card game with Alien Nackle Nagus and Alien Metron Tarude. Data Red King, like most ancient monsters, possesses great physical strength but lacks any otherwise supernatural powers at default. Its feet are considered its weak point as dropping boulders onto its feet caused it considerable pain. : With his stomach is filled with explosive rocks, Red King can launch a stream of explosive rocks from his mouth. When striking a target, the rocks are capable of exploding like that of a missile, and the sheer number of rocks he can launch at once can make this a devastating barrage. Red King can only use these rocks so long as he has large quantity of them stored in his stomach. A strong enough projectile could set them off and cause a large explosion. *Giant Explosive Combustion: Subject Phantom version of Red King will create gigantic explosions if destroyed. Ultraman Mebius *Super Extraordinary Jumper: Red King, using his tail and powerful legs with little effort, is capable of launching himself into the air and jumping high and far through the air, jumping so high, it’s often appearing as if he’s actually flying and can jump thousands of meters into the air. Battle Nizer * : A momentary power boost which allows Red King's strength to drastically increase. ** : A flame-coated punch. *EX Transformation: If commanded by Grande, Grande can order his Red King to transform into EX Red King. Other Red Kings also demonstrated this trick, as shown by Gurashie's Red King and another of its species on Ultraman X that had been radiated by the Dark Thunder Energy. ULTRA MONSTERS * : Red King picks up a nearby giant rock and throw it towards the opponent. * : A super strength-induced punch. * : A tag-team attack with Tyrant. Both monsters grabbed into each others' shoulders and perform a lariat attack towards the target. * : Red King pounds its fists to the ground, creating a series of earth eruptions that would soon sent the opponent skyrocketed once it reach them. * : Flying kick attack. :;Weakness Red King's feet are considered to be Red King's weak spot. They are very tender and an attack on him there causes him great pain. Red King Living Exploding Bomb Rocks.png|Explosive Rock Bullets Red King Super Extraordinary Jumper.png|Super Extraordinary Jumper GiganticExplosion.JPG|Giant Explosion Combustion Tumblr_nycizafF6s1s39ht8o1_400.gif|EX Transformation Red King Earth Crusher.jpg|Earth Crusher - Generation II= Red King II Red King II is apparently a hardier breed of Red King, however the connection between the two is still unknown. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground (Japan Alps) :;Powers and Weapons *Physical Strength: Although despite possessing no projectile attacks or powers, Red King's physical strength is more powerful than average monsters. downforthecount.gif|Physical Strength - Generation III= Red King III :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *Sharp Teeth: Red King has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin. *Physical Strength: Although despite possessing no projectile attacks or powers, Red King's physical strength is more powerful than average monsters. Red King III Sharp Teeth.png|Sharp Teeth }} - Powered= - Male (♂)= Powered Red King :;Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 42,000 t *Origin: Guiana Highlands :;Powers and Weapons *Super Physical Strength: Red King(♂) is more powerful than the female. }} - EX= EX Red King EX Red King is a more powerful form of Red King that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers and its forearms increase dramatically to almost simian physiology. :;Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Planet Hammer (NEO), Monster Graveyard (Ultra Zero Fight) *Attack: 1600 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 600 :;Powers and Weapons *Lava Empowerment: EX Red King can empower himself with lava. *Fist: EX Red King can use his enormous fists for basic weapons and can create explosions when the fists hit a target. ** : By smashing his fists into the ground, Red King EX can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. **Size Increase: EX Red King can increase the size of his right fist. ** : EX Red King can deliver a very powerful fire punch from his right hand that can knock an opponent into the sky, explosive on contact. ULTRA MONSTERS * : EX Red King can fire a flame bullet. * : An uppercut punch. * : A tag-team attack made with EX Gomora. Both monsters charged towards the opponent and while EX Red King held the opponent with its flame-coated knuckles, EX Gomora delivers EX Super Oscillatory Wave at point blank. Ultraman X * : Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy, EX Red King sports new powers and abilities which was never demonstrated by this form's past incarnations. **Shield: EX Red King is capable of using its own fist as a makeshift shield. **Seismic Punch: EX Red King can hit the ground with his fists causing areas nearby him to shake. EX Red King Fist.png|Fist EX Red King Shockwave Eruption.png|Flame Road EX Red King Size Increase.png|Size Increase EX Red King Volcano Punch.png|Explosive Punch SHIELD EX RED Know NG.jpeg|Shield TREMBLE PUNCH.jpeg|Seismic Punch - Reionic Burst= Red King (Reionic Burst) Although never shown in television, the Ultra Adventure manga portrayed a Battle Nizer Red King under Ai Asama and Kanegon's ownership with the ability to utilize . In a similar vein to Rei's Gomora when assuming such form, Red King's skin turned red. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Red King evolution :;Powers and Weapons *Heat Generation: Reionic Burst Red King is capable of generating body heat, which is hot enough to counter an opponent with cryokinetic (ice-themed) abilities. - Ice= Red King Ice :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *Extraordinary Jumper: Red King Ice can jump in an incredible height. Red King Ice Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Magma= Magma Red King is a variation of Red King that appeared in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier as a limited time opponent for the players. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons N/a - Cyber= Cyber Red King :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *Fist: Cyber Red King can use his enormous fists for basic weapons and can create explosions when the fists hit a target. * : By loading Cyber Red king into the Xio Devizer, its user can manipulate Red King's power to launch a powerful projectile. }} Other Media Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Red King appears in this video game as well as a sub-variation called Armored King. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Red King reappeared in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Red King first appeared in episode 2 of the game's story mode. After Ultraman has defeated Bullton, Alien Mephilas has Geronimon revive Gomora and Red King to lure Ultraman into a trap. Ultraman arrives at the monster's location and manages to defeat Red King, but Gomora manages to escape, but not without losing his tail to Ultraman. EX Red King first appeared in the game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, a more powerful version of Red King, created by the combined experimental efforts of Alien Mefilas and Alien Baltan. After Red King was defeated, Alien Baltan appeared and enhanced Red King's strength, transforming him into "EX Red King." With his strength enhanced, EX Red King was then placed inside of a volcano to increase his power even further. Ultraman Taro then appeared after hearing the commotion (the latter having recently defeated Tyrant,) and managed to kill EX Red King. Redking_FER.png|Red King, as seen in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Ex_Redking_FER.png|EX Red King Monster Buster & Monster Buster Powered Red King was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. A subspecies of Red King appears in this game called . Red King Busters.png|Red King Red King Kaiju Buster.png Red King Ex Busters.png|Ex Red King Red King Ice.png|Red King Ice Red King IceMB.png Trivia *The Ice version is likely a tribute to the one Red King that appeared in the frozen mountains to fight Gigass and Dorako. ULTRAMAN manga Main Article: In ULTRAMAN, an alien by the name of Red appears. This alien bears more than a passing resemblance to the Red King species despite being closer to humans in size. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Red King appears in three mini videos for this video game as sport for the main alien trio. His body is covered in plasma crystals that, when destroyed, act as game points for the player. Redking Hunting Alien Mefilas Djent sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunnner Garm and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garm first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple a stalagmite to stop it. Later, Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King, but failed. Red King chased them as Barel split into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later uses his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on its back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all the shards on its back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in its mouth. Magna uses this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack, however before he can reach it, the Plasma Soul is snipped by Garm. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Red King appeared at the very end alongside Neronga, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Eleking, Velokron, King Joe, Gandar, and Super-Earth Gomora and about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, Alien Zetton and other Alien Magma. Spark Doll Red King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi in the Ultraman Ginga Theater Special along with all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by one alien and one person *In the Theater Special, Alien Icarus DarkLived Red King, all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant and himself to form Tyrant. All of the Spark Dolls were turned back to normal after Alien Icarus lost against Hikaru Raido, who UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, and Tomoya Ichijouji, inside Jean-nine, with a combination of Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right back at him and Jean-nine performing Jean Star Dust on him. *In Episode 8, Misuzu Isurugi UltraLived into him, using the Ginga Light Spark, to fight Shingo Kuwabara, an architecture designer, who DarkLived into Zaragas. Red King had the advantage at first, but, then, Zaragas released his spikes and greatly injured Red King. Misuzu is then saved by Hikaru, who UltraLived into Ultraman Ginga after retriving the Ginga Spark, and teamed up to take down Zaragas. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Red King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to it's original form and departed Earth to return home. - EX= EX Red King EX Red King Spark Doll will be used in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Android One Zero for her to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Shou, whom used it for his own purposes. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Android One Zero used it to MonsLive into the said kaiju to battle Shepardon and Ultraman Victory before loses to Ginga. *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UlTrans with his Victory Lancer to turn his right arm into the fist of EX Red King, . He used it against Eleking, an army of Inpelaizers, Sadora (quickly faded away before he can use it), Fire Golza, Five King, Bemstar, Alien Akumania, Hyper Zetton, Vict Lugiel, and Aribunta. *Hikaru borrowed the Spark Doll once from Shou to duel Five King while other UPG members were busy but was easily defeated despite being the strongest monster. }} Merchandise Red King 230771184908.jpg|Bullmark Red King Red King 1991.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Red King (1991 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_-4_Red_King.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Red King (2000's new Red King figure) Ultra_Monster_Series_-11_Red_King.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Red King (2007's release of the 2000 figure) HG_Red_King_I.jpg|Bandai Japan HG Red King ref=sr_1_18.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra-Act Red King ref=sr_1_3.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Egg Series Red King 181054901951.jpg|Tokusatsu Heroes Red King 110993903649.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultraman X Touma Red King 727-ultraman-x-touma-redking.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultraman X Touma Red King msug2CJugEwOsiceRP3ZdSg.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 Series Red King RedKing-XPLUS.png|X-Plus Red King I X-Plus_Red_king_I_(Reborn_Ver.).jpg|X-Plus Red King I (Reborn version) HG_Red_King_II.jpg|Bandai Japan HG Red King II Red_King_toys.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Red King (Back left: Red King II, rightmost: Red King I Black version) RedKing II X-plus.jpg|X-Plus Red King II X-Plus_Red_King_II.jpg|X-Plus Red King II (The new Red King II figure) poweredredking-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Male Powered Red King 321055283832.jpg|Bandai Japan HG Male Powered Red King EX Red King exredking-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series EX Red King Ultra_Monster_500_Ex_Red_King_Spark_Doll.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 Series EX Red King References レッドキング at Wikipedia ja:レッドキング Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Red King Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Grand King's Body Part Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Red King Variations Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Female Members Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Category:Fire Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Reused Kaiju Suits